User talk:Statue-of-liberty
Welcome Hi, welcome to Peanuts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emily page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koavf (Talk) 14:55, September 28, 2010 Thanks Thank you for editing my page i really like it! Talk to me! Kernel12 : Thank you for saying thank you, and I'm glad you like the page. If you ever don't like how I edit one of your pages, feel free to tell me.Statue-of-liberty 22:56, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for editing linus and lucy. Im in BakuganWiki! Tweet with me! Your Friend, Guess who?? It's Kernel12! 13:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC) You've done a great job! I'd like to thank you for all the time and effort you've spent on improving this wiki and making it look so much more attractive. Happy New Year!Simon Peter Hughes 14:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you and you do a great job too. Happy new year! Statue-of-liberty 22:40, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You may be interested in this... Did you know that I am one of the administrators on the Judaism Wiki? Perhaps you'd like to contribute there as well. Have you thought abot applying to adopt this wiki and become its administrator? I'd support you in that and the fact that I'm an admin on four different Wikia wikis should cout for something in that support. --Simon Peter Hughes 06:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the message Hello. Thanks for the message, it's always great to be appreciated and I'll certainly try to help more. I was on vacation for a month, staying at a hotel with only one computer. During that time I concentrated on the wikis where I'm an admin. I know what you mean about "nonsense added daily". Everyday I check the four wikis that I have admin rights on for vandalism and spam. Are you an admin on this site now? If not, would you support me becoming one here? A problem with this site was that it was un-administered for a long time. There were lots of articles that should have been deleted but I couldn't delete them and I couldn't tell anyone who'd take any notice about them. Sometimes you and I were able to make something out of them, like I got a rock but not often. If I may speak as a teacher for a moment, your wrriting has improved a lot over the past few months. As I said before, you've done a great job in improving this wiki and thanks for your contributions to the Judaism Wiki too. I've got to go to work now. I'll see what edits I can make here this evening. Simon Peter Hughes 04:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for writing again. This wiki needs an admin who's genuinely interested in it. I understand that you're too busy with school work. That's a good reason. I wouldn't want my students to say that they hadn't done their homework because they'd been on the Internet all night! I will apply to adopt this wiki. Unfortunately, the rules are that you can't adopt a wiki if you've been made an admin on another wiki in the last 60 days. I was made an admin on Literature Wikia on January 15, so I'll have to wait until the end of this month before I apply. :In the meantime, I'll try to make a few edits here every day and if there's anything that you want me to proof read, just ask. --Simon Peter Hughes 07:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Peanuts'' not on comics.com anymore I have just found out that Peanuts is no longer on http://comics.com It has now moved to http://www.gocomics.com They clearly don't have every strip on there yet. They've got the very first ones from October 1950 but I tried to find the first appearance of Joe Cool from 1971 and it wasn't there. That means that, for the time being, this site will have a lot of dead links. Oh, well, fixing them (when it's possible)will give me something to do. --Simon Peter Hughes 08:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am now the new admin Good news. I have successfuly adopted this wiki and become the new admin. My first act as admin was to delete all the pages marked for deletion. My second act was to change the color of the skin (I hope you like it, other colors are available). My third act was to write to you. From now on spam, vandalism and nonsense will be rolled back as if it had never been here. Anyone who adds spam will be blocked immediately. Anyone who adds crude or offensive language will be blocked immediately. Anyone who blanks a page or significantly vandalizes it will be blocked immediately. Typically blocks will be three days for a first offense, a week for a second offense, a month for a third offense, a year for a fourth offense and forever for a fifth offense but it could vary, I'll let the punishment fit the crime! Anyway, in my experience most users who are blocked for three days never come back. Any users who add other nonsense (stuff they've made up), I'll have a friendly word with them when I catch them doing it a third time. If they do it again after that they'll get blocked for three days. Any user who is rude to me, you or any other good user will immediately get blocked forever. If there's anything you think I can do to help, just let me know. Simon Peter Hughes 15:30, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :What I meant about people being rude. :First of all I hope it never happens. In a year and a half on Wikia, nobody's ever insulted me. In six years on Wikipedia, only one other user has ever made rude personal comments about me. Of course, that's completely different from somebody disagreeing with an edit I'd made and saying why they thought I was wrong. That's happened a lot. You have to get used to that when you write for a wiki. :There's an outside chance that somebody might just make an antisemetic remark. It's more possible that a user could get overly upset if you undo an edit. That user might get angry and write a load of swear words on your talk page. :It will probably never happen but I've decided on a zero tolerance policy, just in case. --Simon Peter Hughes 05:55, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Changing background I tried to replace the background with your Charlie Brown shirt image but it diddn't work properly. It only appeared in the top left corner and the rest of the background stayed the same. I changed the rest of the background color from green to yellow but it was a different shade of yellow and didn't look very good. I can easily change the theme color from green to yellow and black. If that's what you would like.Simon Peter Hughes 05:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :After sevewral attempts, I think I've finally given this wiki the "Charlie Brown-iest" possible background. :Thank you for suppplying the new image. I hope you like it. --Simon Peter Hughes 05:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Need any help with templates? Hey Statue-of-liberty, do you need help with any template? Wanna revise or create a new one? --Aaron 05:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I didn't create a template myself. I used the one that PixarFan created. There are instructions on how to add it on Pixarfan's talk page. --Simon Peter Hughes 11:54, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for undoing vandalsim Thank you for undoing that vandalism. The user that did it has now been blocked.--Simon Peter Hughes 04:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm glad it was you that wrote to me. The last two messages I got on my talk page were obscene vandalism. Probably from the same person who went on a vandalism spree yesterday. :There had been an identical vandalsim attack to the one you undid a few hours earlier. It must have been the same person, although it was a different IP address. There's a good chance it will happen again but I'll just keep removing the vandalism and blocking any IP address or user account that person uses. :I had noticed in the past that there was an increase in vandalism on Wikia during times when children in Britain were off school. Obviously, the same is true when there's no school in the U.S. :You don't have to apologize for being busy at the moment. School comes first! Rest assured that I'll continue to check this site every day and make sure it stays clean. --Simon Peter Hughes 03:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) It's good to talk Hello. Thank you for the nice message. It's always great to be appreciated. I try to edit this wiki every day. I believe that it both encourages genuine editors and puts off trouble makers by showing that this wiki is active. It's been a long time since I created any new articles, though. I'd like to see all of the red articles about the TV specials turn blue, The article about Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales also needs to be completely rewritten. I've mostly been active on Halloween Wiki this month and my wiki-friend CocoaZen has suggested that we dedicate the month of November to cleaning up Literature Wikia, so I'll be busy there next month. December will probably be deicated to cleaning up the Judaism Wiki. Still, I'll try to make a little difference here as often as I can. Once again, you've made a huge difference to this wiki. It's become a much more colorful site since you came along and you've done a great job in adding articles about the more obscure characters and aspects of the strip. When you feel that you are ready to take on admin responsibilities, let me know. Simon Peter Hughes 12:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll take your word for it I'll take your word for it that a cousin of Linus and Lucy named Dolly never appeared on TV and I'll delete the page. If she was a real character and the original poster wants to recreate the page, it will have to contain more specific information next time. --Simon Peter Hughes 03:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I have seen What Have We Learned, Charlie Brown?, Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!) and Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown and Dolly isn't in any of those. :Since the article said that she came from Kitty Hawk, North Carolina, I thought that she might have appeared in the episode of This is America, Charlie Brown about the history of aviation. I haven't seen any episodes of that series (they weren't shown on TV in Britain) and I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to. :Anyway, as I said before, if she is a genuine TV character, more information is needed.--Simon Peter Hughes 11:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It looks like it's going to be a busy week It looks like it's going to be a busy week here because of the Wikia spotlight that we've been given. I didn't ask for the spotlight but it's good that we meet the criteria for having one (over 200 articles, less than one fifth of which are stubs, no uncategorized pages, a customized skin and a stable community). It has brought in thousands of readers and we want people to read what we've written, don't we? Due to the time difference, it looks like most activity on this wiki will be while I'm asleep. I hope that you'll be able to keep an eye on things and let me know if there are any serious troublemakers. Have a very happy Hanukkah! Simon Peter Hughes 15:08, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I've edited the "Adults' article I certainly feel that rather unusual Peanuts Sunday strip from November 1964 should be mentioned in the "Adults" article. I've edited the page to add the information. Thanks for everything and Happy New Year! Simon Peter Hughes 13:44, January 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you I agree with you about the category "Villains". It was created by somebody whose other contributions were all vandalism. I have moved all the articles to the new category "Antagonists". --Simon Peter Hughes 04:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) To answer your question Good question. We've already got the word "lesbians" on pages about Peppermint Patty and Marcie and I don't think there's anything wrong with the phrase "to have sex with". There's no profanity in there. I would say that any quotes in reference to Peanuts that use profanity should be censored like this: "Holy s***! It's the Great F***ing Pumpkin!" --Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) We're now linked to Wikimedia Commons I asked Wikia staff to set up Wikimedia Commons as an image repository for this and the other four wikis where I have admin rights. This means that you can now add any image from Wikimedia Commons to a page here just by adding the file name from Commons, without having to copy it to your computer and add it here first. It won't be very useful on this wiki, I know, but, for example, you might see an image of The Royal Guardsmen on Commons and be able to add it to the page about them straight away.--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 05:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) :It should work quite simply. For example here is a picture of a young Charles M. Schulz on Wikimedia Commons. The file name is "Charles Schulz NYWTS.jpg". To add it to a page here I'd simply type :Hey, presto! Here it is. :Essentially, every single picture that is on Wikimedia Commons is now on this wiki too. To add it to a page, you just enter the file name that it has on Wikimedia Commons exactly as you would add the name of a local file. :Pretty good, eh?--Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 03:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC)